The Human Shop
by mida malek
Summary: This story belongs to the SPN reverse bigbang and that's where me and my artist met and well, this fic was born. The original idea belongs to my amazing artist and well I hope you like what you read.:) WARNING! There are mentions of human traffic and sex slavery. Oh and this story is completely made up and I'm pretty sure Jey doesnt own a HumanShop!:D
1. The Castle

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; text-align: center;"a title="The Human Shop" href=" . /evian_fork/14860778/185087/185087_ "The Cover/a/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; text-align: center;"a title="The Castle" href=" . /evian_fork/14860778/185813/185813_ "The Castle/a/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jared stumbled forward as the chains binding his hands and ankles were pulled. He took a deep breath, getting his footing back as well as he could and raised his arms, trying to shield his eyes from the too bright sun. br /br /He had lost track of how long they had been in the dark, wet, nasty cabins, but if the pressure in his bladder was to judge by, it had to be more than 16 hours. He gave his eyes a few seconds to adjust to the new lighting before he was hit by the back of the gun, hot, white pain flashing through his abdomen, making him double over in /br /"Move you poor bastard, ain't no reason to feel the sun now. You gon' be staying far from it boy." br /br /Jared gritted his teeth so hard he thought he was going to break a few. It was hard not to fight back when he knew... 'No!' he told himself trying to catch his breath. He had more important things to worry about. br /br /He started moving, not once looking back at the railway behind him and the train on it, keeping his eyes on the line of people in front of him. There had to be at least 50 other than himself, all young boys and girls, some very young, going towards the only building in sight. br /br /Jared felt so out of place, like this little group was destroying the peace and the amazing calmness of the place. Their blood dripping on the too white snow, making some kind of pathway. He concentrated a while longer, memorizing the exact directions they were taking, for future references and then gave his attention to where they were currently going to. br /br /It was more of a castle. Jared was pretty sure calling that silver, shiny masterpiece a building was an insult to the creator. The pointed tower tops at the four endings, the huge windows, painted with bright violet curtains, and the way it just glowed so brightly, reflecting the sun and the white of the snow, it was all so beautiful that Jared had to look away. The place looked like it was made of pure ice but it wasn't really cold. It was mysterious and drew you in. br /br /It was breathtakingly beautiful. Just like he had heard of it to be. The place was so beautiful that you felt like you had to just go in and see the inside but as far as Jared was aware, you didn't just walk out of this place. Ever. br /br /It all felt like a big trap. Like this was Hansel and Gretel and that was the house made of chocolate and candy and inside was the evil witch, who would just use you as it pleased. For a second Jared thought it'd be much better if you'd get eaten in comparison to the alternative. Compared to what he knew was happening inside those big gates. br /br /Though he was pretty sure there had to be some kind of freak human meat restaurant somewhere around here. He tried to focus back on where the shielded guards were taking them, noticing they weren't going for the big front gates. "Which is what you should have seen coming Padalecki, use your damned brain." He could literally hear Jim, his superior, in his head. br /br /God, why did it always have to be him to be sent on such cases? How come Chad or Gen never got anything like this? They got to go do 21 jump street when he had to physically face death every day on every single case. br /br /"Stop nagging boy! You should be damned proud that they send you on these missions. Means you're capable of more. Now get on with your damn observation before you get yourself lost." He heard Jim in his head again. God, sometimes he wanted the old man to just shut up! br /br /He shook his head to clear his brain and continued observing as they were taken to the back of the castle, where there stood a very dark, ugly, out of place iron door. Ok, this really sucked. Dark, ugly iron doors never promised anything good. /br /He sighed, trying to make out if any of his companions were seriously hurt and he was pleased to see everyone was just ok, walking on their own feet. He turned his attention to the guards, studying their black uniforms. br /br /They were all shielded in black, head to toe. Black boots, black caskets, black gloves and black armor shields. They looked like they had stepped right out of one of those G. movies. br /br /Ok he really needed to stay off the action movies. And Channing Tatum. br /br /Inside the iron door, as he had guessed, was every bad dream he'd ever had. As soon as he had stepped inside the smell had hit him and he had to try really hard not to throw up whatever that wasn't in his stomach the way the girl in front of him did. It smelled like rotten meat and Jared was seriously going to be sick. br /br /It took him a few seconds to adjust to the new lighting and then he could take in his surroundings. This, this was exactly what he had been expecting. br /br /The red lighting, the smell of blood and rotten flesh, the long chambers filled with cells and the faded sounds of plead and beg. Jared could hear every single cry of agony ever made in this place, filling his bones with cold and terror. br /br /This was /br /He was /br /He was finally inside the famous J.A.H.S./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
div style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a; line-height: 19.4443206787109px;" align="center"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"J.A.H.S/p  
/div  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /Jensen smirked as Danneel, his personal stylist fixed his new pink feathery scarf around his neck. It was the perfect touch to everything else. br /br /"Now that's what I'm talking about Dani. Didn't I tell you months ago, that this was a good idea?"br /br /Danneel rolled her eyes taking in the sight of his boss/best friend. br /br /"Yes. You did. Good for you!" br /br /Jensen's smirk grew wider as he glanced away from his own features in the mirror for a split second to look at Danneel through his tiny round glasses. Another piece of jewelry meant only for Jensen. Danneel was sure she'd think of it as hideous was it anyone else wearing them. But on the heavenly figure of Jensen it looked welcoming and even /br /"I know myself honey. And this shade of pink is exactly what my skin had been asking for. It also looks perfect against my violet shirt." br /br /He looked so smug, pleased with himself. He had every right to be. He was Jensen Ackles for god's sake. Or devil's for that matter. Didn't really make any difference in his amazing sense of /br /"Ok Mr. Ego!" Danneel breathed out a little annoyed. "Now, if you're done complimenting yourself and your sense of fashion, can you let the professional here do some actual work? I got a surprise for you." br /br /That last phrase did exactly what Danneel had been expecting and she smiled pleased with herself as Jensen's eyes grew wide in /br /"Dani! I knew you were capable of it girl. Come on, where is it?" He let out, suddenly like the five year old Danneel had made friends with over 20 years ago. She could still remember how excited Jensen had been to wear the purple top Danneel had given him after he had ruined his own shirt with melted ice cream. br /br /Danneel reached in her purse and brought out a little violet bottle, shaped like a diamond. She gently put the bottle in Jensen's too excited /br /"Hey... don't break it. It's one of the few left." She whispered as if the sound could actually break the fragile figure. Jensen took off the lead and brought it up to his perfectly sharp nose, his eyelids falling as he took in the smell. br /br /It was perfect. He was sure he'd never get enough of the sweet smell. It smelled like Daffodils and Jasmines, mixed with a hint of mint. It was so Jensen that sometimes Danneel wondered if it would smell good on anyone /br /Just as Jensen was done experimenting the smell and wore the perfume, there was a single knock on the door, letting them know it was time. br /br /Jensen smiled wide and Danneel wondered for the thousandth time if it was possible to go blind if she stared at those perfect white teeth long /br /"It's time Dani. They're here. You want to join me today?" br /br /He made it sound like he was going to unpack some furniture that had just arrived, things that would go perfectly well with everything else in this place. Glamorous and bright. Danneel knew better than to buy into it though. She could still feel the coil in her stomach just remembering the smell and the sounds from the last time she'd taken that offer. br /br /"No... Um, I think I'm fine for today Jay. If you don't need me anymore I will go back home. I have to meet Mark's new girl, give her a 'do over' so she meets his expectations. I swear the two of you I will never understand." br /br /"Oh Dani, you shouldn't even try to understand me." Jensen winked and Danneel sighed, giving Jensen's cheek a light peck. br /br /"See you tomorrow Jay." br /br /She left the room, leaving Jensen to give himself a final once over. If Jensen had the same obsession in choosing the people around him maybe his life wouldn't be like this. And the worst part was that Jensen actually thought he had an amazing life. br /He had buried himself in these snow white mountains for years now, pretending like nothing in the world outside mattered. br /br /Whatever. It wasn't her place to decide anyways. Jensen wanted to be alone, that was his own choice./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
div style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a; line-height: 19.4443206787109px;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; text-align: center;"J.A.H.S/p  
/div  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /Jensen was still smiling widely when he left his room, throwing a cheerful "Hi" at Misha. br /Misha looked like he hasn't slept in days, so tired that Jensen thought he might actually fall asleep right /br /"When was the last time you slept Misha?" He asked narrowing his eyes. Misha stole his gaze away from the glamorous outfit Jensen had on, shifting in his lean cut black /br /"I don't think that is any of your concern Jensen." br /br /Jensen just narrowed his eyes some more, leaving Misha to wonder how that was even physically /br /"Wrong answer Mish! You work for me so..."br /br /"You pay me to keep you safe and that's what I'm doing. Unless you're worried about my health there is no reason for you to care." Misha pointed out, tilting his head to motion for Jensen to start walking. They had plans to get /br /"You forget again and again Misha. You work for me, I pay you and that means I'm in control of your life. If I say you need more sleep, you say yes sir and you get more sleep. I don't need to go through another long process of choosing another professional like you, whom i can trust. That's just so boring. So try and stay healthy."br /br /Misha just stared at Jensen for a good moment before he could talk /br /"You don't own me Jensen."br /br /Jensen smirked widely, winking at /br /"Sure I do, and you know that." He glanced away, looking out the window at the pure cold white covering /br /"I own everything."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
div style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a; line-height: 19.4443206787109px;" align="center"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"J.A.H.S/p  
/div  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /They didn't talk anymore as they took the fancy elevators down to the pit of the palace. Misha had always hated this part of the property and he had never come down here without Jensen, even then only so to protect his charge. Sometimes he even hated his boss for owning this shithole in the first place. br /br /Jensen was so excited to take a look at the new 'goods' that had arrived just that morning. He took in the smell of blood and smirked wider as they passed the body parts' section on their way to the admissive /br /He had designed these halls and chambers, all the corridors, the rooms and cells, down to every detail on his own. And he had enjoyed the process of filling them even more. br /He smiled like he was the damn president or something as he approached the waiting line of girls and boys, Misha by his toe. He stepped forward, raising his gloved hands to examine the first girl's hair. It was a pretty shade of blond, still light and shiny even after the harsh time Jensen was sure she'd been through. He stepped back, motioning at Misha to start the work. br /br /Misha straightened his back, somehow more stiff than he had been before. He took the girl's chin, pulling so Jensen could see her face. br /br /He looked pleased as far as Misha could tell. br /br /"Seraglio." He said and Misha nodded, exchanging a glance with the guard standing close to him. br /br /The guard didn't waste any time, disengaging her chains from the others and shoving her through the left corridor towards a set of stairs. She was one of the lucky ones and he knew /br /Next in line was a young boy, couldn't be older than sixteen. Jensen studied him thoroughly over his tiny glasses, while Misha held him in place. The kid looked healthy, but not interesting in any way. Jensen smirked like he had just found a winning lottery /br /"Hospital." Jensen said and Misha couldn't help but feel sad for the boy. The way Jensen said the words, he must have thought of a real hospital when in reality it was just a stop on the way to the slaughter house. He would now be sent to get checked up, qualified as healthy. If he passed the tests, he'll be taken to a cell with a few others like him. They will be fed and hospitalized until there's a customer. Rich people, needing a new kidney or a healthy liver, a strong heart. He will be cut and torn into pieces, until there's nothing left to give and then, Misha didn't even want to think about what will happen to his lifeless /br /Pigs in a slaughter house. To Jensen that was all these kids were. He didn't even second guess his decisions. Every Monday, a fresh set of 'goods' were brought in and Jensen was the only one choosing their fates. Boys and girls, picked up from the streets, tricked or kidnapped, cut from their past lives, slavery the only thing waiting for /br /To Jensen it was all very simple. They were either sexy and interesting enough to be put in the Seraglio, or healthy enough to be used for their body parts. If someone didn't fit the pattern, they were left in cells down here, and not even Misha knew what really happened to them. He just knew the average time of survival was 2 weeks down /br /Sometimes he thought that maybe Jensen just enjoyed torturing these poor bastards. He just kept them here to get kicks out of /br /The process was going as always, Jensen calling the fates of every person after studying them shortly. Until his gaze lingered on someone for more than two /br /That was a /br /Misha's arm started to bother him, holding the guy's chin up for Jensen. He looked away from Jensen, studying the guy /br /He was tall. Really tall. Like 6.4' or so. And he had broad shoulders, his body was well built and firm all over. He had long brown bangs, sharp jawline and nose and hazel eyes. He looked older than others too, maybe only a few years younger than Jensen. Ok, it was odd for someone like him to be here, but still it didn't really come as a problem to Misha. He could easily fit in either of the /br /"Take him to my office." Jensen's deep voice startled Misha. It sounded rougher than usual and if the order wasn't so unusual in itself the tone would definitely raise a /br /"What?" Misha asked, stupefied and staring at Jensen with wide /br /"Did you have a stroke? My office! Now!" Jensen turned around, his voice still deeper than /br /"And take the rest of them to the hospital." He said as he started walking towards the /br /No one saw Jared's pleased smirk as Misha disengaged his chains and shoved him in the same direction./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p 


	2. The Purple Room

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; text-align: center;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"a title="The PurpleRoom" href=" . /evian_fork/14860778/186094/186094_ "The Purple Room/a/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Jared stayed quiet, keeping his head down and trying to look as small as he could. He'd done well, he knew that. Jensen wanted to talk to him and that meant everything was going according to Jim's plan. It kind of came strange to Jared though, someone like Jensen being so predictable? But he had a mission and he wasn't going to question his orders. He knew well what he was supposed to do. Charm Jensen into taking him in./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He was taken to the highest part of the building as far as he could tell, inside one of the four corner towers. The elevator stopped and Jensen stepped out first, followed by Misha who was still dragging Jared./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jared studied the older man, trying to figure out his angle. Since there were no other guards up here Jared decided Misha had to be the one Jensen trusted the most, or knowing what he knows of Jensen, the only one he trusted. So he must be loyal. But that didn't mean he liked what was going down here anymore than Jared did. He'd seen the look of disgust on the man's face down there./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He looked more confident up here though, his face emotionless as he pushed Jared past the doors Jensen had just passed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jared tried not to asp, he really did but… It was so beautiful. The whole room. It looked like it was taken out of a damn Disney movie, it was dreamy./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Everything was in perfect sync. Jared didn't even know where to begin with words to describe the place. Well, the first word that came to mind was Purple. Everything was purple, different shades of it but all the same very purple. And it smelled perfect. It smelled like Daffodils and Jasmines, mixed with a hint of mint. It smelled like Jensen. Jared had gotten a sniff in the elevator but here, it was the source of that heavenly smell. Jared felt dizzy./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He heard Jensen dismissing Misha as he tried to take in the rest of the room. The wall in front of him was actually made of glass, the whole thing a giant window, covered with a violet curtain, just the way Jared had seen on every window from the outside. In front of the window, there was a big desk. It was Mahogany, Jared could tell, but it was painted in a dark shade of purple, somehow even more beautiful than the original color. There were two well cushioned chairs close to where Jared was standing now and another chair, no scratch that, a throne on the other side, closer to the window. On the right end of the room there was a violet sofa, as long as the wall behind it. It was almost as big as the bed Jared had back home. And considering how big he was, his bed was really big. Really, really big. The walls were painted in a light shade of purple, almost gray, and there were almost no accessories on any of them. Only two gold swords on the left wall. Knowing Jensen they were probably very real and very old./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"On the ground, there was an even more expensive Persian carpet. If Jared had the time, he could easily get lost in the patterns./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Beautiful, isn't it?" Jared jumped as he heard Jensen's voice from much closer than he'd remembered the man to be./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes Sir… Very." He answered, straightening his back and turning his head to look Jensen right in the eyes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Wow! Ok, while they were talking about beauty, hello gorgeous green eyes. Jensen was the perfect addition, the exact shade of beauty that should possess this room, this palace. Jared felt like he'd go blind if he stared too long as Jensen flashed him his perfect white teeth and passed him to go sit on the couch./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Come on, sit down." He said behind his back and had to look back midway as Jared's chains moved with his feet./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh right, sorry I forgot about that." Jensen said and he pressed a button on his watch. It didn't even take a second before Misha opened the door and walked inside./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Problem?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jensen pointed at Jared's chains, distracted for the second, giving Jared the perfect chance to inspect the accessory on Jensen's wrest./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Soon Jared was free and damn it felt really good. He pulled his muscles, giving his long body the stretch it was itching for. If he gave Jensen a full package show of his muscles meanwhile, well he didn't feel guilty about it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Misha was dismissed again and Jared finished his walk to the couch, sitting on the edge of it, on the opposite end of where Jensen was leaning back./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Good thing that we got the chains out of the way. I'm sorry you had to bare them for so long." Jensen said, still smiling charmingly. It was obscene how if you just saw him like this, you'd never even suspect he'd be running a human shop./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That's alright. I was actually more surprised that I got to take them off." Jared gave back a small smile, playing his cards carefully. This was the trickiest part./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""And why is that?" Jensen's eyebrows went higher on his beautiful forehead, his eyes widening in real shock. Wow. Talk about acting./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well, I was kind of expecting to be sent to where everyone else was going." He shrugged dismissively./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""But you are not everyone else, are you?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jared felt his blood run cold for a second. What if Jensen knew? 'Don't be stupid boy! Just play your part.' He heard Jim in his head again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No I'm Sam. I'm Sam Winchester." He smirked as he said the words, having practiced them a thousand times before./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It's good to meet you Sam Winchester. I'm Jensen Ackles. This whole industry is mine. And this is my office, where I take my clients and make deals."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jensen was telling him these stuff for a reason and Jared knew exactly where this was going./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Cool. So, why exactly am I here? You know damn well, I have no money to give you. That's why I got on that train in the first place." Jared said, playing his part just as well as Jensen played his. He was a professional for heaven's sake./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh, I'm well aware of that Sam. It's not money I want from you. As you can see I'm pretty well set on that part." There was that flash of white again. Ok maybe Jared wasn't as professional as he claimed to be. Not when it came to this creature./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What is it that you want then? What do I have to offer?" He said, trying to sound curious./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""We will get there Sam, be patient. Why don't you tell me a little about your life before here? Who you were, what you did… I want to know why someone like you would end up here?" Came the question Jared had been preparing the most for./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He and Jim had spent hours arguing on what his answer should be. Jim believed he should make a story about a tax accountant, getting fired and his boyfriend leaving him, ending up on the streets. Jared on the other hand had studied hours about Jensen. He didn't just want to be the toy-boy. He wanted to have access to the building. He wanted Jensen to trust him with the work too. So he had decided on another approach./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What do you even mean someone like me?" He said frowning a little./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jensen just shrugged, his eyes going up and down Jared's body, as if to make his point./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You're well built, you seem healthy, you sound smart and you talk like educated people. And you're not really hard on the eyes either."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jared let out a fake laugh, sounding pained./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yeah… well, I didn't really have a family growing up, but yeah, I went to college, dropped out and joined the army. " Jared felt Jensen shift on the couch at that but didn't stop./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Then, I made a mistake… I screwed up, got people killed… at least that's what they told me when they were 'letting me go'." He finished with a sad smile./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What do you mean what they told you?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I don't remember anything from before that...accident. Apparently hit my head pretty bad and well, lost my memories… so I have no idea what really happened but what they accuse me of? I would never do something like that."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Memory loss, huh? Interesting… but I still don't know why you're here Sam Why didn't you just get another job?." Jensen looked a little confused./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You don't understand… They took away my life, my dignity… and well, they made sure no one would hire me. I think they set me up Jensen and well… I ended up in the streets, no money, no family… All my friends had died on the last mission. So when your guys found me, told me there was a place I could go to get away from those monsters… As you said it yourself, I'm smart."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jensen was now smirking, like he'd just won the damn lottery. See? Jared WAS a professional. He knew his case very well and knew exactly how to put himself in the blind spot./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I see… And what did you exactly expect to happen to you here?" Those green eyes were searching his, as if he could see right through Jared and once again Jared found himself struggling with the lie./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I… uh… I don't really know what i was expecting… but I figured whatever it was, it was better than dying in the streets right?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The answer seemed to have been enough for Jensen because he nodded and sighed dramatically./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I guess that is the main question here isn't it?" He got up from his place, motioning for Jared to do the same./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Do you now know what's going on here? In this building?" He asked as he led Jared to one of the seats in front of the big desk, going around the desk himself./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jared shrugged./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Kinda… This is what the world calls a human-shop, right?" Jensen nodded./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes it is exactly that. I knew you were smart." He smirked. "It's amazing isn't it? All this beauty and the harshness in the same place? I love the way it matches the world outside…" Jared could tell Jensen was in love with his handy work, his "business". He knew Jensen wasn't really waiting for an answer./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What I don't get, Jensen, is why I'm here, in your office. I still don't know what you want with me."br /Jensen sat back on his seat, picking up the bottle of whiskey and filling two glasses with the expensive liquid. Jared could tell only by the smell that it was at least a century old./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""My favorite kind… If it's not this old, it's just poison for your liver. And I'm planning on living a long healthy life." He winked at Jared. Jared just raised his brows to insist on his unanswered question./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You're stubborn, I like that…" Jensen handed him one of the glasses before taking a sip from the other one./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Normally, I'd put you with the rest of those pretty boys but I don't know there's just something about you… And well, I've been thinking for some time that I wouldn't mind having a servant myself… you know? The last one didn't really work out, which is why this time, I brought you here…" Jensen drank the rest of his glass putting it down and stared at Jared through his tiny glasses. It was stupid how they looked so good on the man. Jared was sure they were supposed to be looking stupid on a grown up man./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I will treat you just like my other servants. You live here, eat with me, your needs will all be taken care of and in return you will take care of my sexual needs. You can accept my offer or you can still go down and join the others, until there's a customer who likes you and will buy you from me. The choice is yours."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jensen smiled at Jared warmly, it was so out of place really. He smiled like he'd just offered to buy Jared a house on his good will alone. No expectations in return. Jared really didn't need any persuading, he'd come here exactly to do this, but he was fairly sure there was no one in this world who could say no to this man. As far as he was concerned there was no downside to this./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He watched as Jensen put some papers in front of him and held out a pen to him. He stared at those gloved fingers, the long feathery pink scarf, the pink plush lips, the ever green eyes, and suddenly he was more into this whole mission than he was supposed to be./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He nodded once and took the pen, dragging the papers to himself and signed them without even reading them. He made the well-practiced "Sam Winchester" signature, smiling back at Jensen. It wasn't his signature anyway./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Didn't you want to read them first Sam?" Jensen asked a little suspicious and Jared shifted a little, acting ashamed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Sorry… I don't wanna know about the details of how I'm supposed to take care of your needs. I like to be surprised. And since I was in the army I doubt there's anything you can do that'll bother me." He smirked and Jensen seemed convinced. He nodded once and then his covered fingers pushed the same button from before on his watch./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Just like the last time, within seconds Misha was inside, waiting on Jensen to tell him why he's summoned./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Please take Sam to the hospital and then to his room. Make sure the hot bath is ready when he gets there. Put Cohen as his personal guard and call Dani, tell her I need her here first thing tomorrow morning."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Misha nodded once and stepped out again, this time leaving the door open for Jared to go out./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Don't hesitate to ask Matt for anything you need Sam. He's yours now. And I think the clothes in the room will fit you well for now. Tomorrow Danneel will come and get your size. She will take care of everything from there."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jared just stared at the other man for a few seconds. One second they were talking and now he was supposed to leave? But…/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What about lunch?" He asked, his eyes staring into Jensen's. "You said we will eat together."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jensen gave him this sweet smile and for just a second Jared forgot where he was and who this guy really was./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Don't worry baby. You will get plenty of chances to eat with me. But not today. You are excused." He winked on the last sentence as if it would make it any less, damn Jared for even thinking it, any less rejecting./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He just nodded once, trying not to pout and got to his feet, turning his back to Jensen and to the door./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""And Sam, don't pout. Although I find your enthusiasm very cute, like I said, we have plenty of time to spend with each other."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jared just walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Misha didn't even throw him a glance, staring forward as he guided Jared to the elevator./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So… Misha, how long have you been…" Jared started when the tension seemed to be getting too much but he was cut short with Misha's firm deep voice./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""We don't talk. I don't care how lonely you get, you never talk to guards unless you need something. You never talk to the servants, or anyone for that matter except for Jensen and Danneel. And you should not care what everyone does. Keep your nose out of everything and you will be safe. Try anything else and you won't make it past the second week."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jared stared at him for a bit longer and then nodded. So much for bonding with the head guard./p 


	3. Stranger In A Strange Land

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; text-align: center;"a title="Stranger In A Strange Land" href=" . /evian_fork/14860778/185523/185523_ "Stranger In A Strange Land/a/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Jensen Ackles is a kinky bastard!"br /br /Those were the first words Jared typed on his online report to Jim. He shifted slightly, trying hard not to squirm in pain. "And you mister, are a dead bastard. I will kill you myself Jim. And I'm not joking." He typed on the 3-D keyboard in front of him, placing the tiny black cube, the source of the keyboard and the screen, on his lap to be able to type with both /br /"What is it princess? Is your back hurting you?" Came the instant reply from /br /"No, it's my ASS you stupid fuck! No one told me I had to fucking deal with Mr. Christian Grey himself!" He hated himself for even knowing who Grey is in the first place. Ok maybe he shouldn't have made that reference at all because now he was literally a whiny girl not a kickass /br /"Well boohoo, sorry you actually get to have sex on your job I'm sure every American would complain about th1at. Besides you knew there was gay sex involved and I thought you said you were prepared!" Jared could literally feel the smirk on Jim's face. br /br /"When you said gay sex I imagined a normal sized dick, or a big one, but this guy… You don't even want to know what he owns Jim." Jared shifted again on his king sized bed, hoping it would lessen the burn in his ass. Nope. It hurt the /br /"No I don't and I would like it if you stopped whining about getting your ass fucked and started talking case here! These are all going to be saved as data if I have to remind you." br /br /Jared felt himself go pale at that. Shit. br /br /"Yeah, well maybe others will read this and realize they shouldn't trust you old man."br /br /"Jared!"br /br /"Yes, ok. I'm sending you a sketch I made of the building and the surroundings, the entrances and the number of guards. It's a first draft and I've only been here a week so obviously there are still so many dark areas. Jensen doesn't trust me yet and so I have my own personal "bodyguard". I'm telling you man, he has serious trust issues. The level of security here, it's even better than that mafia case I had last year. Matt had to draw me back about 20 times this week from stepping too far away on a balcony or near a window and blowing up. No one can get out of this place in one piece unless Jensen wants them to. The good news is that I'm awesome and I think Matt is starting to get friends with me. I will send you another file which includes the names of the staff. The ones I know so far of course." br /br /"Any problem getting our technology to work there? Do you have connection problems? Can you connect to our satellites easily?"br /br /"Yes sir, I haven't had any problems so far. But I won't be using them often, I think first I have to make sure Misha and his men have no way of finding and tracing our lines of communication."br /br /"Very well, I will be expecting another report in two weeks Jared. And stay alive boy." br /br /Jared smiled to /br /"I don't know Jim, I think having a personal stylist is gonna be the death of me. The things they make me wear…"br /br /"I'm disconnecting you now."br /br /Jared smirked as the connection died, feeling good about his work. Then he shifted again and oh, there it was, the problem with this whole plan. br /br /How was he supposed to go around and collect information if his ass was gonna hurt this bad every damn time hebr /"Took care of Jensen's needs"? He cursed himself for not reading the damn papers for the hundredth time in the last 4 hours. br /br /He checked his watch. 9 A.M. He could still get breakfast if he /br /He tried not to groan as he climbed off his bed and went to the fancy shower on the other end of his room. The room that was as big as his apartment back in D.C. br /br /He let his brain think about the events of the past week as the warm water washed some of the pain and the mess from last night off his skin. br /br /The first day had gone smooth, they took his blood and urine and scans from his head to the toes. Then he'd come to this room, his room, and he'd met Matt by the door for the first time. The guy was muscular and strong like every other guard in the building, but Jared guessed the reason he had been assigned to Jared was because of his personality. He was bashful and nice, unlike every other person in this damn place. br /br /He had introduced himself, shaken Jared's hand and told him the bath was ready. He never entered the room. No one did. Except for Jensen of course. So he'd told Jared that he'd be there if Jared needed anything and then the door was closed and Jared was left to 'his' room. br /br /This one looked nothing like the one Jared had been in. For starters, everything was in shades of red and black. There were no windows, which was the second thing Jared noticed. Even the artificial light was in a shade of red. br /A span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"very/span big bed was in the middle of the room, screwed to the floor. It didn't have headboards, just four rods on every corner, holding the very girly net above the bed and there was a loop on each one. Jared tried not to think about the use of the /br /Behind the bed there was a big wooden commode, on the left of the room he spotted his 'wardrobe' and the bathroom. On the right end there was a tiny open kitchen with chairs, filled with everything he'd need. Oven, toaster, tiny fridge, a mini bar, and cupboards full of beautiful fancy plates and spoons and forks and knives he didn't even know the use of. br /br /There were two other pieces of furniture in the room, one comfortable couch like the one in Jensen's room only red and a sex swing. Amazing. Just… After that Jared had gone to inspect the commode and as soon as he opened the door he realized he should have read the damn papers! br /br /The thing was filled with every sex toy and kinky shit he'd ever even heard of. Dildos, cock rings, anal beads, bullet vibrators, nipple clamps, a suction device, ball locks, cock harness and Jared could go on forever here… He had felt /br /He'd closed the door and went for that well needed hot tub. He'd fell asleep there until the water had gone cold and he'd cleaned up, taking a quick shower and then went to bed. br /br /The day after that, Matt had woken him by banging loudly at the door and let him know breakfast was ready. After breakfast (again alone, which did not hurt Jared's pride at all) Danneel had come to his room and they were pretty much busy together all day. br /br /Danneel was obscenely nice, kind and beautiful. Very beautiful. Jared had learned she'd been Jensen's friend since they were kids but she was very careful on that subject, not giving away anything about Jensen's past to Jared's disappointment. But she did save him from eating alone that day. On the third day he got a visit from Jensen at breakfast. So far Jensen hadn't even talked to him except for hello and goodbye. On the fourth day he got his results and well he was clean and healthy which he was aware of thank you very /br /On Friday he asked Matt to give him a tour around the building and to his surprise Matt had agreed and they spent the entire day on the first floor of the 'palace'. That's what he was calling this place. He'd gotten to visit the kitchen, the bar (seriously Jensen had a big alcohol problem!), the game room (which they didn't spend 4 hours in, no sir) and the ball room. br /br /On Saturday morning Jensen joined him again for breakfast, and this time he had acted like he hadn't been avoiding Jared for a week. Jared felt stupid as a rush of warmth took over his belly at the thought of that /br /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Buenos dias Sam." /spanJensen had said as he sat down on the table across from /br /Jared had mumbled a 'mornin' back, really irritated with Jensen. br /br /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Come on Sam, you can't stay mad at me and you know it. Well at least you will know it by tonight." /spanThat beautiful flash of white. br /br /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Can't just ignore me for days like this! I was bored." /spanJared still regretted those words. br /br /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Don't worry baby… I will make it all up to you tonight. I will join you in your room for supper and we will spend the rest of the night together. There are downsides to being mine Sam, and one is that I'm a very busy man. But this week was different too. First we needed to make sure you're clean and healthy." /spanOf course they needed to. God forbid Mr. Perfect would get a cold.  
Jared hadn't been pouting. br /br /Jensen had asked him about his days and then went to get to his "work". But this time he had kissed Jared's cheek before leaving. And it had somehow burned Jared's skin, no matter how hard Jared tried to deny it. br /br /Just like no matter how hard he tried to deny that he actually liked Jensen. Did that make him an asshole? What kind of a messed up person should you be to actually like someone like Jensen? He KNEW better than a lot of people working here, about what Jensen did, where he got his money from. And still he liked Jensen enough to go to bed with him last night, not just because it was his job, but because he wanted to. br /br /Even now, under the hot spray of water he felt a little turned on by thinking about those perfect teeth and the pink lips covering them. He really wasn't to blame here. br /br /You see, Jensen was a sex god. Really. Jared wasn't even that much into guys, he'd always preferred to be with women, but Jensen… He was a different story. He was so charming and beautiful and confident and powerful. It was an intoxicating mix and Jared hated how much he liked it /br /Last night, when Jensen had joined him, they had eaten the best damn steak Jared had ever tasted, complemented with the even tastier red wine. Jensen had even made jokes about how stiff Misha can be sometimes and Jared had gotten lost in the dim light of the room, the artificial red light combined with the candles Jensen had lit, dancing in those perfect apple green eyes. br /br /Before he knew it he was feeling dizzy, tipsy (he wasn't that stupid to get drunk!), and he was leaning into Jensen's personal space. Jensen had looked at him, stared him right in the eyes and he had combed his fingers in Jared's hair. No one had ever done that to him, not since his mother and damn, it felt so good. He felt like he was Jensen's cat and he was petting him, making Jared purr under his skilful /br /Jensen had kissed him, and maybe it had been the alcohol but Jared was sure he'd never been kissed so passionately and thoroughly in his life. Jensen had been all over him, kissing, sucking, biting and licking the taste of their dinner out of Jared's mouth. By the time Jensen had started kissing his neck Jared was so turned on that he'd given up to everything and anything Jensen had asked of him. He'd let Jensen tie him up, he finally got to see what the loops were for, put damn ball locks on him AND fuck him with his oddly large dick AND a damn dildo. Who does that? Who can be so kinky? br /br /The worst part is that Jared had enjoyed it. Yes he was hurting like fuck afterwards, literally, but the damn orgasm was so worth it. He'd literally exploded after Jensen had finally agreed to take off the ball locks. br /br /He hated how even now, just thinking about it and remembering it, he was full on hard and he barely felt the pain anymore. If anything he would like it for Jensen to come back and fuck at his prostate again. What was even happening to him? br /br /He quickly jerked off, running to get his late breakfast. Jensen had left the room after they both came. Apparently he didn't stay the night. Of course. Maybe he'd come for breakfast again? It WAS sunday wasn't it? No one worked on sundays. Not even hot gorgeous criminals. Jared was pretty sure they didn' /br /He was proven right, when he opened the door to his room and came face to face with /br /"Bonjour Sam. Slept well?"br /br /What was it with this guy and saying good morning in foreign languages?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
div style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a; line-height: 19.4443206787109px;" align="center"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"J.A.H.S/p  
/div  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"That was pretty much it. Most nights Jensen came to his room for supper, some nights they had sex, some nights they just watched stupid musicals until Jared dozed off. Then he'd leave to his own room and then come for breakfast again in the morning. br /br /Jensen was obsessed with musicals as far as Jared could tell. He knew every damn word to Funny Girl, Hair, West Side Story, The Rocky Horror, The Phantom of the opera, Moulin Rouge and even Fame and Rent! Jared could even swear he'd caught Jensen singing 'The winner takes it all' and 'No place like London' a few times. Jensen was obsessed alright. br /br /After breakfast Jensen got to his "Work" and Jared would go around the building, completing his map of the place. Jensen had given him total access to everywhere except for "The shop" and well his room. Jared wasn't allowed to go there when Jensen wasn't inside. br /br /Sundays were the days they spent together, mostly in the game room, playing chess or cards. Or any board game Jared wanted. Jensen was god at everything. It was stupid really. Jared could take it all but when it came down to poker, he was the king and let's just say he wasn't happy when he lost to Jensen. br /br /On his third Sunday, Jensen took Jared to his bedroom for the first time. It was more like Karen Walker'ssup style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 0;"(1)/sup wardrobe than a real bedroom. They were meeting up with Danneel and Jensen thought they could save her the trouble of going to two rooms this way. Jared had no objection. He never /br /Jensen forced Danneel into making them matching outfits and Jared didn't know if he should laugh at the idea, Danneel's face or Jensen's enthusiasm. What he did know was that he hadn't laughed so hard in years. He knew it by now that Jensen was one of the funniest guys alive, no kidding, but this was different than the other times. Jared was laughing because he actually felt happy. Not because of a /br /He was laughing because Jensen was jumping up and down, making Danneel bitch at him and roll her eyes at Jared. He was laughing because when Jensen's turn was over, he leaned down and kissed Jared, well more like stuck his tongue down Jared's throat and Jared just lost it then. Danneel was mocking gagging and Jensen just kept on kissing Jared and Jared was barely even breathing, he was laughing so hard that his sides started /br /"Jensen please!" He cried out clutching his sides and Jensen finally let go of him, smirking satisfied. br /br /"You're evil Jensen!" Danneel said, smiling at how Jared was still shaking with aftershocks. br /br /"He likes it, don't you Sam?" Jared just nodded in amusement still trying to catch his /br /"See? Now! All that struggling made me hungry, you guys up for lunch?" Another nod from Jared and Danneel smirked at Jensen. br /br /"I bet the sex is so good, huh?" br /br /Jensen smirked back, leaning down to kiss Jared's nose this time, making him freeze. That was just too intimate for Jensen to do. Especially in front of another person. br /br /"You have no idea!" br /br /Jared spent the whole lunch thinking about Jensen and that last kiss. Maybe Jensen was just showing off, playing a part for Danneel. He certainly didn't feel anything for Jared. Yes, the sex was amazing and they actually got along very well, but that didn't mean Jensen was even capable of loving anyone but himself. br /br /But that wasn't really the question bothering Jared. The one that was bugging him was that even if Jensen did love Jared, how did Jared feel about that? About Jensen?br /br /He didn't want to answer that question. Not now, not ever. He had to remind himself that day that Jensen was a criminal and Jared was a cop. He was here on a mission and Jensen didn't even KNOW him, so how could he love him?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
div style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a; line-height: 19.4443206787109px;" align="center"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"J.A.H.S/p  
/div  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /It was the next Saturday that Jared finally got the answer to his first /br /It was 6:30 P.M and he had just gotten out of the shower, shaved and clean all over. He was putting on the new light blue shirt Jensen had given him the night before when Matt knocked on the door. br /br /He was a little alarmed, it was too soon for Jensen to be here already. He normally came to Jared's room around 7:30. He left the last two higher buttons undone, turning to face the /br /"What is it Matt?"br /br /He was a little shocked when the door opened and Jensen walked in, completely out of his usual style of clothing. He looked so normal and common that it actually hurt Jared to look at him for long. It was span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"wrong/span! br /br /"Jensen… What happened to you?" He couldn't help but ask. It was too /br /Jensen smirked, easing the scene for Jared's eyes a little. At least the personality was still there. br /br /Not that he /br /"I don't know Sam, I thought a bit of change might do me good. Just for tonight." He winked at Jared. "So... what do you think baby?"br /br /Jared stared at the man in front him, wrapped in an eggplant purple tuxedo, a white shirt and black shiny shoes. His first two buttons were undone, his hair messy but in a good way. It made Jared want to reach out and tuck it into place. He wasn't wearing his glasses or his feather or anything else really. Not even his /br /And he was asking Jared for his /br /"Well… I… I mean you look hot," Scoff, "you really do… but I guess you're a little less… intimidating. I don't think you should let Misha see you like this. You're more of a hot boyfriend material than a boss like this." Jared mentally high fived himself for that answer as Jensen broke into laughter, throwing his head back and just laughing. br /br /It was then that Jared realized it wasn't about what he was wearing. br /br /Jensen was beautiful. br /br /He was charming and charismatic, persuasive and smart, but most of all he was beautiful. Every little thing he did was beautiful and /br /Still, it wasn't like Jared /br /"Exactly my own thoughts… which is why you're the only one who'll ever see me in these." Another wink. br /Wait, what? Did that mean Jared was Jensen's …br /br /"So now I'm your boyfriend?" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, hiding his /br /"So what if you are?" Jensen mocked him /br /"Will you still pay for everything I do?" Jared was sure he couldn't hold in his laugh any longer when Jensen just stared at him for a second in shock and then broke into another set of /br /Jared was now fist bumping the air in his head. br /br /And he still didn't care. br /br /"Come on, grab a coat. We're going outdoors tonight."br /br /"What?" It was Jared's turn to stare at Jensen in shock. They never /br /"You heard it right baby, we're going to have our dinner out there, in the snow." br /br /Jared wanted to ask questions but he figured he should just take the gift horse and stop counting the teeth. br /br /"Yeah… Yeah ok, I'll grab a coat." He said as he stepped inside his big wardrobe, taking his favorite black coat. br /br /There were no guards outside when Jared and Jensen left the room, which was another odd /br /"Where did you send Misha and Matt?" He asked, looking at Jensen as the older man stepped inside the elevator, waiting for Jared to join /br /"Well, I figured they deserved a date themselves. I'm not that big of an asshole Sam." Jensen winked at him wickedly and Jared smiled, joining /br /It was times like this that he wished this was real… that Jensen called him Jared not Sam…br /br /'Stop being a baby son!' He heard Jim in his head. Damn that man never shut up did he?br /br /He was surprised when he realized the elevator was going up and not /br /"I thought you said outdoors?"br /br /"I did!"br /br /"Then…"br /br /"The roof Sam! Jesus Christ I thought you were supposed to be smart!" Jensen rolled his eyes, making Jared blush. Of course. The roof!br /br /If he had been shocked when Jensen walked in looking like that, he was just paralyzed with it when they stepped on the roof top and he saw the view. br /br /You could see miles and miles around the building from here, and when Jared looked up he saw the most beautiful aurora in the sky. It was breathtakingly /br /There was a beautiful set table in the middle of the roof, two seats around it, candles on it, and he could freaking smell the amazing chicken beef from here. And something else that took him a minute to realize what it /br /"Is that Turkish kebab? Jensen do I smell Turkish kebab?" he turned around to look at Jensen, not a bit ashamed of his enthusiasm about food. br /br /Jensen was smiling at /br /Not smirking, not grinning. He was smiling, his eyes soft and kind and Jared felt the wind knock out of /br /"I knew you'd love a change on the menu." He stepped towards the table, dragging out Jared's chair for him and ok, that was just it. br /br /"Who are you and what have you done to Jensen?" He asked, part of him very serious about the /br /Jensen just chuckled, the voice setting a shiver to Jared's bones, and motioned for Jared to /br /"What? Can't I be romantic? You miss understand me Sam… I DO have feelings. I thought seeing my beautiful house would tell you that." He smiled again. br /br /Jared wanted him to stop. He wasn't sure he liked where this night was going. He wasn't sure if he could handle the smiles and the soft eyes and the span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br /Jensen sat down across from Jared, serving them both food and /br /"Here's to my sexy boyfriend." Jensen grinned, tilting his glass to Jared and if Jared blushed it was against his will and totally not how he /br /Jared dug into his food, his thoughts on the events of the night. He didn't even realize Jensen was staring at him for minutes before Jensen /br /"What is bothering you Sam? You know you can tell me anything." He actually sounded concerned and Jared felt a little guilty. What the hell was even going on?br /br /"Jensen… what's going on? Honestly, I'm a little confused… I don't understand what you mean by doing this… how am I even supposed to response to this?" Jared said, suddenly very interested in the patterns of their /br /Jensen didn't answer him for a long minute, causing Jared to look up and find him staring at his almost untouched dish, deeply in /br /"Well… I wanted everything to be different tonight… because I wanted it to be the start of something new." br /br /"I'm still not following…"br /br /"Dammit Sam, did you have a stroke today? You used to be smart!" Jensen sounded a bit irritated and Jared felt a little /br /"Are you trying to say what we have is more than just sex to you?" He asked, studying Jensen closely. br /br /"I guess so… yeah…"br /br /"Alright, cool." He took a spoonful of his hot mashed potato, hoping he'd choke on it. What was he supposed to say now?br /br /Jensen apparently was feeling the same awkwardness, because he stood up, leaving his fork and knife on the /br /"This was a stupid idea… I'm going back to my room Sam. You may eat and then go to your room. I will see you later." br /br /Before Jared could even look up to see the hint of hurt on Jensen's face he was gone. br /br /"Dammit…" He whispered to himself. br /br /He had to make this right./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
div style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a; line-height: 19.4443206787109px;" align="center"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"J.A.H.S/p  
/div  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /On Sunday Jared woke up with a complete plan. He was going to make this right. No matter how hard he tried to deny it to himself, he liked Jensen. He wanted the guy and well, for now, he needed him. So he wasn't going to let it all go to hell. He had a job to /br /He got a little help from Matt and Misha (Apparently Matt was the only one Misha talked to outside of Jensen) and planned everything so he'd end up having lunch with Jensen. br /br /Jensen was in his usual outfit, sitting and eating calmly. He seemed very unaffected, as if nothing had happened last night. Nothing out of the /br /Jared felt a hint of guilt and maybe affection in his heart when he realized how much Jensen had actually put into that dinner last night. How far from his usual he'd gone for Jared's /br /He was lying to this guy anyways, what if he lied a little more? br /br /And screw the voice in his head telling him the words he was about to say were the only true ones he'd ever tell this /br /"Jensen." He made his presence clear, a little hurt when Jensen didn't even throw a glance at him. br /br /He made his way to where the beautiful man was sitting and sat down on the chair next to /br /"Please listen to me… I'm sorry for last night…"br /br /"What about last night?" Jensen said, still not looking at Jared as if he wasn't worth /br /"So you're just going to pretend it never happened?" Jared was getting a bit worked up here. He knew Jensen was very prideful but this… br /br /"Sam, nothing happened last night that you should worry about. Now leave so I can eat in peace."br /br /"No. I'm not leaving. Because I know what happened last night and I was a total jackass, but it was only because I was afraid ok? I'm scared of liking you because you have all this power over me and you screw me over whenever you want to and that just scares the shit out of me Jensen! You happy?"br /br /Jensen finally looked up from his plate, staring Jared down over his tiny glasses. br /br /"Go to your room Sam… I will come around 6 tonight and we will give this whole thing another try. But this is you one and only chance… I don't get people second chances you hear me?"br /br /Jared nodded once, getting to his /br /"I'll be waiting then…"br /br /He leaned down and kissed Jensen on the cheek, hoping it would send the message. If Jensen's smile was anything to go by the message had been loud and /br /If they stayed indoors that night and ended up having the best sex of Jared's life, if one of them whispered "I think I love you…" and the other one said "Me too" , and if Jensen never left at nights anymore,they could just blame it on the alcohol. br /br /Blame it all on the / br /br / (1) Karen Walker is a character from the show Will and Grace. /p 


	4. Wake Up Call

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; text-align: center;"a title="Wake Up Call" href=" . /evian_fork/14860778/186258/186258_ "Wake Up Call/a/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jared was enjoying this. He hated to admit it but he was having a blast living with Jensen. The good food, the mind-blowing sex and after that night, even talking to Jensen gave him so much joy he'd never felt before. He knew the whole place and where everyone was at every specific hour now. And he'd been giving his reports. But He was really just enjoying /br /Which is why it took him by surprise when 6 weeks after the first day he met Jensen, Jim gave him the word. The final order. This week was the week. They were attacking this place and Jared had to make sure they got Jensen. Alive. br /br /He had known this day would come, but only now he realized that all this time he'd been dreading this day. They were about to take away all this beautiful amazing art. They were going to ruin the palace and they were going to ruin Jensen. His Jensen… The only person in this world who could make Jared feel so far gone, the only person who'd given Jared everything. And now Jared was about to betray him. No. He's been betraying Jensen since day one. br /br /And it only dawned on him after he made the mistake of asking Jim if there was any way they could help get Jensen off the hook here. br /br /"You can't be serious Jared."br /br /"Jim… He… there's this whole other side to him that is so giving and… Jim, there has to be a way here… something… anything…"br /br /"Jared! He doesn't even know your real name! You think he cares about you? You think you're special to him? Have you forgotten why you were sent there? That man is responsible for so many deaths… You have seen with your own damn eyes what he does to people Jared. Are you that screwed in the head that all the fancy layers he wrapped you in, made you forget the smell of the pit he has down there? The screams you heard?"br /br /Ok, maybe Jared was that screwed up in the head because somehow, in his head, all this time, he'd made himself believe that his Jensen was different than this guy he'd been hunting for months /br /"No sir. He will be taken in alive. I'm sorry I was distracted for a second there. Anything else?"br /br /"No. Make sure he doesn't find out. Tomorrow we start the attack at 12 sharp, noon. Make sure you're with Ackles."br /br /"Yes sir." Jared disconnected and just sat there in his bed, staring at where the 3-D screen used to be only seconds ago. He was truly screwed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
div style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a; line-height: 19.4443206787109px;" align="center"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"J.A.H.S/p  
/div  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /Matt was frozen outside the door, his hand still on the handle. What the hell? He hadn't meant to spy on Sam but he had just accidentally opened the door without knocking and he'd had a glance at this 3-D screen and keyboard and that was suspicious right? If he didn't want to hide something he'd use the laptop Jensen had gotten him not this weird 3-D thing. He had to tell Misha. Now. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
div style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a; line-height: 19.4443206787109px;" align="center"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"J.A.H.S/p  
/div  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /Jared was getting dressed, when Matt knocked on the door, letting him know he was opening the door. God bless Jensen for his damn rules. Speaking of, Jensen would be here any minute now. He should /br /"Come in Matt. Is Jensen here?" He hated how excited he sounded. This would be his last night here… his last night with Jensen. He shouldn't be feeling so many things right now, he was here on business and he didn't know where exactly he forgot /br /Matt stepped inside, his face a little more guarded than always. That should have been a neon sign to Jared if he was in his right mind. Which he wasn't. He was far from his right mind. And that's why he missed that and every damn sign afterwards as to what was about to /br /"Actually Sam, he asked to bring you to him tonight. He's waiting for you in the purple room." He stepped out and closed the door. br /br /Jared didn't really go to Jensen's rooms, they usually met in Jared's room. It was where all the toys were. But it wasn't totally unusual for Jensen to want Jared in his /br /Jared put on the new shirt Danneel had brought him yesterday, a white shirt that fit him perfectly, bringing out his tanned skin and showing off all his muscles. He was gonna miss these clothes. br /br /All the way up to Jensen's room, Matt didn't say a word to him, which was weird. Jared didn't think much of it though. He had more important things to worry about. Like /br /Misha was waiting on the other side of the elevator door when Jared stepped out and Matt stayed inside as always. br /br /"Misha." Jared greeted the man, used to not getting anything in response. Misha didn't really talk much. As Jensen put it, he wasn't hired to talk either. br /br /Misha opened the door and Jared stepped inside, spotting Jensen as soon as he was in. He was by the large window, drinking his special whiskey from his favorite glass. It was things like this that made Jared like the guy. He now knew so much about Jensen. Maybe he didn't know much about Jensen's past but he knew the guy standing in front of him. Knew his favorite drinks, his favorite smells, food, color, knew when his birthday was, knew how much he enjoyed dark humor. Jared knew everything that mattered about this guy. br /br /Trust Jared to choose a criminal as the only person he ever let in. br /br /"Jensen?" He finally broke the silence that had settled in the room after Misha had closed the /br /Jensen turned around and he looked tired, older than Jared had ever seen him. It was weird, seeing him without his ever present smirk. It made Jared uncomfortable and it was only then that he noticed all the other signs. br /br /Jensen /br /"Sit down Sam, I want to show you something." Jensen's voice was even worn out, as if he'd been shouting for hours. Jared sat on the chair he'd sat on his first day here. /br /Jensen shoved a few papers at him, just like the first day. But this time, there was no smile, and no pen. br /br /"Look at them." Jensen ordered and Jared's eyes fell to the papers, his blood running /br /"I was about to introduce you to Jared Padalecki but I figure you already know him…"br /br /"Jensen…" Jared started but he was cut short when Jensen raised his hand, motioning for Jared to /br /"I'm going to give you one chance to convince me here Sam. Convince me that you didn't lie to me, and that there's an explanation for all of this." Jensen was still calling him Sam and well, that just made everything worse. br /br /"Jensen, I told you I was in the army and after they threw me out I had to change my name…"br /br /"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Jensen shouted, and he looked scary. His eyes were wide and the beautiful calm green was now dangerously thin and dark. His jaw was set so stiff that Jared was sure any minute he would break his teeth and he had crumbled the pages in his fist. br /br /"DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME ANYMORE span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"JARED/span! IF YOU SAY ANOTHER WORD BUT THE TRUTH I WILL SHOOT YOU MYSELF, YOU HEAR ME?"br /br /Jared nodded, drowning himself in the chair. Never in his life he'd felt fear like this. But he took a deep breath and got to his feet so he faced Jensen eye to eye. He wasn't going to let this guy intimidate him and make him feel guilty for doing his /br /"Ok… Ok Jensen! You want the truth? I will give it to you. I'm Jared Padalecki, I'm 30 years old, I work for the government as an undercover agent. My specialty is Mafia. And I was assigned to your case four months ago. I knew everything about you before I even met you. And I'm here to destroy this whole place." Jared was breathless with rage himself now. br /br /Jensen was staring at him with an unreadable expression and before Jared could even figure out what was happening, Jensen punched him hard in the face. br /br /Jared cried out as he felt his nose crack and stepped back, staring at Jensen in horror. Jensen had lost it. He was now punching the table, throwing everything around. He actually flipped the desk and the chairs, not even glancing at Jared. He was like a enraged bull, spinning out of control and destroying everything around him. br /br /"Jensen…"Jared started but he didn't know what he should say. What could he say? br /br /"WHY?" Jensen was shouting again. He looked like he could kill Jared at every /br /"Why what Jensen?" Jared said a little above a /br /"WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME? WHY DID YOU PLAY ME?" He really looked hurt and something in Jared was breaking. Was he really that far off when he thought his Jensen was a different person than the monster who ran this place?br /br /"I never lied to you Jared, I was honest with you and the only thing I asked in return was that you be honest with me… Am I really the bad guy here? I let you in and I gave you everything… I … Fuck Jared, I told you how I felt about you… How could you be so insensitive? How could you play me when you were here on just business? Why did you fucking act like you wanted me? Like you actually had feelings for me?"br /br /"What do you even mean Jensen? It was my mission…"br /br /"NO! Your MISSION was to bring down this industry, it was to get into my house and give back fucking reports! Misha hacked your lines and I read every report you sent. Your MISSION didn't include playing me, faking emotions at me. You just did that out of your cruelty! And you call ME a monster?" br /br /Jared could only stare at Jensen and he couldn't even believe his ears. br /br /"Jensen… I never meant for anything to go like it did… I just had to get your trust and somewhere along the way things got out of hands… I didn't lie to you about… That night. Jensen I really do feel that way but what you do is..."br /br /"Screw you Jared… You want the damn shop? You can fucking have it. I don't give a shit what happens to this place." Jensen reached behind him and took out a tin colt, holding it at /br /"You want to shoot me, just go ahead Jensen. It won't change anything… If you read my reports then you know that they know where we are and they're already on their way!"br /br /Jensen laughed, the hurt and the anger starting to wear off as he stared at Jared and slowly calmed /br /"Maybe, or maybe not. But I know two things for sure. First, I will not be caught and two, you won't live to see another sunrise. No one gets to betray me, Jared. No one! I own everything around you and I own everyone around you. They can come and have this place, tear it down, I don't give a shit. I'll be long gone and I have enough money to make 200 more just like this one, all across the world. You can't even begin to understand how powerful I am."br /Jared frowned at the quick turn of emotions. Something was really off about how this was going /br /"What?"br /br /"You poor little bastard! You don't even know what you got yourself into, do you?" br /br /Jensen calmly smirked, looking just like the first time he'd told Jared what his job was /br /"You think the government didn't already know where I am? You really think you did a service here Jared? All you did was throw away your life, a future with me. And for what?"br /br /"What do you even mean?" Jared was really confused /br /Jensen laughed loudly at Jared's /br /"Who's your boss Jared? And I don't mean Jim. I mean the top guy." br /br /Jared frowned, not following where this conversation was /br /"Mark Sheppard. His name is Mark Sheppard isn't it?" Jensen said, leaning in to see exactly what that sentence did to Jared. Jared could feel the blood leave his /br /"Yeah… He is… But how do you know that? And what difference does it even make?"br /br /Jensen laughed again, looking obscenely beautiful in the messy /br /"You know, a month ago, you were in my room when Dani was here? And we were talking about this 'Mark' guy, who needed a new boy this time? And Danneel was saying how he treated them like trash, and how if I only gave in and said yes he'd stop hurting those poor girls and boys? Well news flash Jared, that Mark, is Mark Sheppard."br /br /Jared was hearing, he was listening, but he didn't understand the words. He couldn't place the meaning of them, couldn't make sense. As if Jensen was talking French /br /"You should see your face right now Jared." Jensen was now clearly laughing AT /br /"He's been my customer for years now, and last year he made a move on me, and I said no because well… No! And that's when he started threatening me. Four months ago he just let it go and just started killing my girls and boys. Isn't that around the time they assigned you to this case?" Jensen was smirking and Jared felt sick to his stomach. Everything made sense now, how they didn't really care about his reports, how they had so much info on Jensen already before he even got /br /"I was planning on taking you away Jared. We could have had a life together, away from all this. I knew it bothered you to hear the screams and I was so stupid, I trusted and wanted you so much that I was ready to take you away. But you ruined everything."br /br /"Jensen… you would have never stopped." Jared was trying to convince himself and he knew it. He felt like he had lost on a big poker game. Like he was the only loser. He'd lost so much… br /br /He'd been tricked and now he was putting up his last fights, to keep his morality here. He still did the right thing here. It didn't matter what Mark had been intending. What mattered was that this shit would be over now because of Jared. Right? br /br /"No I wouldn't… But that's because this place is just as much a part of me as this room. As everything else around you. This is who I am Jared. It's who I wanted to be since I knew myself. I turn trash, rubbish that you yourself would look away from in your everyday life, into useful beautiful things. You think anyone cares when those people, down there, disappear? No! Most of them feel lucky to be here Jared. At least they have some use here. But the people I help, I save fathers and mothers, beloved kids. People who will actually be missed if anything happens to them."br /br /Jared felt sicker with every passing second. br /br /No. br /br /This was wrong. br /br /This was really wrong and deep down he knew that. He also knew Jensen could be a persuasive bastard when he wanted to be, charming and talking his way through any situation. He needed to keep his ground /br /"No… they are people anyways and I don't care if you think you're doing a good here Jensen… You're hurting people and Mark or not, that's wrong… I can't let you leave…"br /br /Jensen stepped closer to Jared, making him aware of how little the space between them /br /"Come on Jared… you know me baby… You've seen the real me, tell me, do you really think I'm capable of hurting someone who doesn't deserve it?" Jensen paused, lowering his gun completely. br /br /"Did I ever hurt you? Didn't I know you were different from the very first second? I knew you deserved better than down there with just a glance… Jared..."br /br /Jensen was now touching his face, cupping his cheek and making Jared to look him in the eyes. The eyes that were soft again now. The eyes that were HIS. The eyes that he could never resist. br /br /Except this time he HAD to. He HAD to resist them and he HAD to hand Jensen to the law. br /br /"Jensen… I can't… I have to… I have to give you away Jensen… It's my job!"br /br /Jensen sighed, his hand falling down to Jared's side and he placed the tiny colt in Jared's hand, closing his eyes for a second before reopening them and staring into Jared's /br /"Fine… Then you have to kill me Jared… Because like I said, I won't just wait here for them to come and get me… I'm gonna leave Jared. And if you NEED to hand me to them, then you have to shoot me. Kill me." br /br /Jared couldn't breathe. He was staring in those green eyes, and they were so soft, so inviting. He could still remember reading Jensen's "I love you" in them a few nights ago. And he could damn well feel his own 'I love you too' in the tears burning his /br /He couldn't do it… He couldn't just let Jensen go. And he couldn't kill him either… He'd rather die first. br /br /He knew it was the only way out, when he closed his eyes and placed the gun back into Jensen's hand. br /br /"No… You kill me…! I can't…" He was cut short when Jensen slid his thumb on his lips, making him open his /br /"Jared… You don't have to…" br /br /Oh for heaven's sake, what was even happening to Jared? Why did he feel like crying? Why did he have tears in his eyes?br /br /"It's the only way Jensen… It's the only way for you to get away and for me to… They will kill me anyway when they find out I let you run away…" He tried to /br /Jensen just leaned closer and before Jared could even breathe, Jensen was kissing him. It was a flashback to their first kiss, hungry and sweet and Jared knew Jensen had won. He'd already gotten away. br /br /"Jared… listen to me! Please…" Jensen whispered and Jared had to listen because Jensen Ackles never says 'please'. br /br /"Come with me! We will fake your death and Jared Padalecki will be dead… You're Sam, You're my Sam… We can have it again, somewhere else… Just let me do this for you and come with me… It doesn't have to end like this…"br /br /Jared was looking in Jensen's eyes and he knew he was going to say yes to Jensen. He always said yes to anything Jensen asked of him. That was just how it /br /And Jensen knew it damn well, only a nod from Jared and Jensen was fidgeting with his watch, calling Misha inside. br /br /"I need you to fake Jared's death here, tell Matt to help Jared take what he find valuable, send Ty up to help me take what I need. We will leave in two hours."br /br /Misha nodded once, waiting for Jared to go with /br /"And Misha, you, Matt and Ty are coming with us. Get the helicopter ready, you will be driving it."br /br /"But Jensen…"br /br /"I don't care Misha, Mark already knows anything they will find here. Just get us the new passports and I.D cards, and I don't need you to stay back and take care of this place. Mark will do it himself. Trust me."br /br /Misha nodded once more and Jensen turned to Jared again, looking satisfied. br /br /"Now kiss me before you go pack Sam Winchester. And don't ever try lying to me again… you understand?"br /Jared just nodded and kissed that beautiful smile. br /br /Maybe being Sam Winchester wasn't half bad. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
div style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a; line-height: 19.4443206787109px;" align="center"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"~T.B.C~/p  
/div 


End file.
